


Wake me on Christmas Eve

by theeternalblue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/M, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: A collection of 8 ficlets living in the same college AU.Moments set during Christmas time and how the holidays work their magic.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Reggie Mantle, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge
Comments: 72
Kudos: 90
Collections: Home for the HoliDale





	1. 8 Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> These will be short chapters based on riverdaleevents prompts for the Reindeer Games. All of these are set in an AU in college and we'll see how magic happens.

After blowing hot air on his hands, Archie shoves them inside the pockets of his navy blue parka. It’s five-thirty in the afternoon but it’s dark already and he can see his breath condensing in front of him while he makes his way home. Boston is a really cold city this time of year, but after growing up in the cold Chicago winters, Archie is used to them.

The chilly breeze bites his cheeks and the tips of his ears. They are already reddened when he turns around the corner on Lanark Road.

He really hopes Betty has baked something, or maybe even has hot cocoa waiting for him. He also wishes Reggie hasn’t beaten him to it because if that’s the case, there are small chances there’s anything left for him to warm up.

As he approaches the building, he sees a petite woman with several bags in her arms, juggling them to ring the intercom. He’d recognize that lustrous and perfect jet black hair anywhere, because that’s a signature Veronica Lodge look. With her boots and skirt, even in the toughest of winters, Veronica seems to challenge the weather. Archie rushes to her, to help Betty’s classmate.

“Hey, Ron–” but before he can finish his greeting, he hears a sharp yelp and gets smacked with a heavy bag. He lifts his arms in sign of surrender. “Ronnie, it’s me! Archie!” he shouts before he can get hit again with another bag.

“Oh, my–” She babbles. “Archie!” she scolds him, as if he had provoked her and deserved the few smacks she landed on him.

“Sorry,” he apologizes anyway, because he  _ is _ sorry for scaring her. But he cannot help the laughter that bubbles inside of him. And then she giggles too, snorting a little laugh that lets out a puff of her breath condensing between them.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, taking a few bags from her hands and retrieving his keys from his pocket.

“Betty and I are supposed to study for our Macroeconomics final. Our last exam before winter break,” Veronica prattles and once the door is opened, she scurries into the building, shivering as they feel the change of the temperature. “And apparently my anxiety drove me to do some shopping, hence the bags.” She starts climbing up the stairs to the second floor, towards the apartment Archie shares with Betty and Reggie. “But I at least managed to cross some names off my Christmas list, so it wasn’t all just for me. Also there were these silver baubles that would look just marvelous with the decor of my apartment.”

Archie chuckles when she looks over her shoulder to look at him, a couple of steps behind.

“So stress shopping?”

She turns her gaze upwards, playful smile on her lips as she shrugs one shoulder. “You could say so.”

They reach the apartment, and Archie once again pulls his keys out of his pocket. His Boston College Eagles keychain almost falls between his fingers when the door is ripped open and Betty stares at him with wide green eyes.

“Finally!”

Archie and Veronica frown. “Me?” They ask at the same time.

Betty reaches for Archie’s sleeve, tugging him in with such strength, Archie just might wonder if she’s the one stealing his protein bars instead of Reggie – though, he’s seen the wrappers strewn all over their roommate’s bedroom floor the couple of times he’s been daring enough to venture into that place.

“Him.”

Archie’s not sure why she’s so desperate until he sees the strawberry blonde girl studying her nails on the couch. Seattle doesn’t notice him at first but it must be the way his panic attack gets his heart hammering against his chest, because she lifts her gaze from her dark green nails to look at him, predatory smile in place.

“Archie-roo!” Seattle coos just as Veronica pushes past him, rolling her eyes.

“She’s been here for about a half-hour, and I was losing my mind,” Betty whispers and moves to join Veronica in the kitchen, where they will surely use the small table that’s been dubbed Betty’s spot. If she’s not baking there, then she’s studying and it’s off limits for the boys.

“You haven’t called me,” Seattle whines, throwing her arms around his neck and Archie feels his body shuddering as the whiff of something floral and off-season hits his nostrils.

Once upon a time – that’s only four months earlier – Seattle seemed like a dream. It was a continuation of the high school dynamics, since she is a cheerleader and he’s on a football scholarship at Boston College. She is beautiful, and at first she was friendly to him, but now she’s just a nightmare. None of his friends can’t stand her – not even Reggie who famously told her  _ you’re hot but not hot enough to be that cuckoo _ .

But Archie, being the gentleman he is, always wanted to treat a girl right and instead of having a moment in heaven and then drop her like a hot coal, as Reggie said, he asked her on a date. It was the worst idea of his life. After a terrible date in which she forced him to take her to an expensive restaurant, he never wanted to see her again but now she doesn’t leave him alone. She even trash-talked Betty out of jealousy. Don’t even get him started on how jealous she is of Veronica, no matter how many times he has told her him and Veronica barely know each other through Betty.

“Where were you with  _ that _ Chicana?” Seattle hisses, her eyes glowering in the kitchen’s direction.

He pulls a face and takes her arms off him. “Veronica,” he stresses, hating the despective tone used by this woman who has no respect for him or anyone in his life. “I met her downstairs and that’s it.”

“She has no class,” Seattle murmurs, folding her arms over her chest.

Archie wants to kick her out, wants to just throw her out of his home, but then Veronica walks back into the living room, picking up one of the bags she left by coat rack. She looks shorter now that she’s in a pair of Betty’s fluffy socks over the dark tights she was wearing.

“Nice Hermes bag,” Veronica comments as she notices the green handbag with golden details nested on the couch.

Seattle gets a pleased smile on her face, and she’s about to reply with a snarky comment before Veronica gets a wicked little smile of her own as she walks past them back to the kitchen.

“Such a shame is a knock-off.”

Archie almost snorts a laugh at the way Seattle’s blood seems to boil in anger. This is probably one of the things she’s most jealous about Veronica.

“Are you going to let her talk to me that way? To your girlfriend?” Seattle asks him through her gritted teeth, and that stops Veronica on her tracks. She turns around to watch this woman she doesn’t like either.

And this is a problem, because Seattle never wanted to date him. Not him really, she just wanted a football player, and he was the only fool who fell for her trap.

“You’re not my girlfriend,” Archie replies, stepping away from a huffy Seattle.

“And if you have a problem with me, tell me yourself,” Veronica adds in an eerily calm and firm voice.

“My bag is real. I chose it myself and Daddy bought it for me as a Christmas present. Just because  _ you people _ need a discount–”

“You people?” Veronica cackles in mockery. “I’m going to ignore your xenophobic comment, because you clearly wouldn’t know class even if it hit you on your botched nose. And I’m  _ so  _ close to do so.”

Seattle gasps. “How dare you?” Seattle’s arms are akimbo, fists on her hips as she stares at him angrily. “I think you should kick her out.”

“Oh, yes, please  _ Archie-roo _ ,” Veronica mocks in a shrill tone.

“I think you should leave,” Archie mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck.

Seattle gets this accomplished smile on her face, right until he speaks more firmly.

“I mean you, Seattle. You weren’t invited and–”

“We don’t want you here,” Betty chips in from behind Veronica. It’s almost funny to see her hiding behind such a petite girl, but everyone knows Veronica is not afraid of anyone.

The outrage in Seattle’s face is priceless. She cannot even say a thing to him, as she moves to grab her bag and coat. The rest of them have to repress their laughter as the clasp of the bag falls off under the strength in Seattle grabs it.

“And you better never look for me again, Andrews, because I won’t take you back even if you beg!” she shouts from the door, and for the first time in his life, Archie slams the door on someone’s face without regret.

Heaving a big sigh of relief, thinking this is finally the moment in which he won’t have to suffer anymore, Archie walks towards the kitchen. The sweet smell of chocolate, and spices like cinnamon calm him, and the voices of Betty and Veronica make him smile. Both girls sit opposite each other at the kitchen table, laptops open and steaming mugs of hot cocoa next to them. A big plate of cookies between them.

“I’ll count that as my Christmas gift to you,” Veronica quips, sipping from her mug. “And don’t worry, no need to thank me.”

He chuckles, leaning against the counter.

It doesn’t surprise him to feel his cheeks reddening when her dark chocolate orbs stare at him through her thick lashes as she drinks the cocoa. Ever since Betty introduced him to New York-native Veronica, he’s felt this strange pull towards her. It made him wish to maybe have stayed in Riverdale instead of leaving with his parents to Chicago when he was twelve, because two years later all his friends did was talk about her, about her summers abroad and her sense of style, of how smart and business-savvy she is. And yet he never met her until a year ago, when they all moved to Boston.

Betty hands him a mug, a pile of tiny marshmallows floating on top. She knows him well-enough to be aware of his sweet-tooth.

“So, how’s study going?” he asks.

Betty watches him with panicky wide eyes.

“Good, good,” Veronica replies, steering her gaze away from him and returning to her screen. “Good,” she stresses one more time, and that pikes his interest.

Peeking over Betty’s shoulder, he sees Macy’s website open and a red number on the corner of the screen.

“You said you were going to study macroeconomics!” he says in accusatory fashion to Veronica. “You’re shopping!”

“Well, technically, this is macroeconomics, Archiekins.” She looks actually proud of herself, as Betty giggles. “You didn’t believe these two Harvard girls were cramming, did you?” She stands up, with her almost empty mug in one hand, grabbing a cookie with the other.

“Actually–”

Veronica rolls her eyes and shoves a gingerbread cookie in his mouth. “Shut up, and start shopping. I bet you still have no idea what to get for your mom.”


	2. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for decorations, which always could use a bit of help.
> 
> Do things seem to look different under the glow of Christmas lights?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enjoying these Christmas drabbles!

He parks his inherited pickup truck right outside the brick building in Memorial Drive. The snow and ice make Charles River look quite different from a few months ago when all he could see were golden leaves and green grass.

Betty usually comes to Veronica’s apartment to study because it’s closer to the Harvard campus, and if it gets late Reggie or him picks her up to go home. Veronica says that her parents bought the apartment in Cambridge for her as soon as they learned they would be parents, but Archie doesn’t think she’s joking.

The sun is setting and it casts languid tree-shaped shadows on the facade of the building.

The wind feels a little sharper on his face when he leaves the truck, and makes his way to the building. But fortunately, as soon as he knocks, there’s a petite dark-haired princess in a soft looking white sweater.

Veronica smiles at him and moves to the side. “So Betty sent you to my rescue?”

He scoffs. “I mean, she said you needed a ladder for your Christmas tree, and I’m sure she’s confused because a stepping stool should be enough.”

“Well,” Veronica drawls, taking his elbow and angling him so he can see the massive tree occupying one third of her living room. He’s aware that Christmas is Veronica’s favorite holiday, but this is an extreme, more so considering the high ceiling and the fact that indeed she needs a ladder to decorate it.

“So, does the tree pay rent? Because I’m pretty sure it takes more space than any of your things.” Archie quips, smiling as her lips quirk up in a contained smile.

She rolls her eyes. “Shut up.” She pokes his bicep and moves past him.

The small yet stylish apartment smells like Christmas. The tree scent with a faint smell of chocolate and mint in the background. Veronica also leaves a sweet and soft perfume in her path.

There are a couple of boxes with decorations and lights, and also a big silver tree topper sitting in a side table. It’s clear Veronica won’t be able to do this all by herself and even if he told Reggie he’d be back to play videogames after dropping the ladder, he will stay to help her. So, he goes back outside into a colder evening now that it’s dark, to bring back the ladder.

“Would you like some help?” he asks as he sets the ladder in front of the massive tree. She really took advantage of the high ceiling to fill the space.

Veronica is untangling the lights, those that always get in knots no matter how careful you are when you put them away. She looks up at him from her spot on the gray rug, the sleeves of her white sweater covering half of her hands. Her burgundy nails the same color of her smiling lips.

“I’d appreciate it, Archie.”

Well, damn, he might’ve not helped Betty with decorations at their own shared apartment – she dragged Reggie to do all the heavy lifting – but apparently Archie’s decorating for Christmas nonetheless.

  
  


Archie Andrews. Veronica looks up at him standing on the ladder as he puts the string of lights on the tree while she’s supposed to be carefully unwrapping the glass baubles she loves. But she’s also stealing a peek of those hard and defined abs as his forest green sweater rides up when he stretches to reach around the tree. She bites her lip.

She wasn’t expecting for him to stay, though she hoped so. It’s in Archie’s nature to offer help to those who need it.

It was hard to believe it at first. When she first befriended Betty and Kevin after her arrival to Riverdale, she always heard the stories about Archie and the Andrews family who had moved to Chicago. They were just fairytale people who always did good. Coming from where she did, with her father in jail, it was hard to believe they were real. But by the time they met by sheer luck the first year of college, she realized the tales were true. She broke the heel of her shoe and he carried her no less than ten blocks to get her home and put her ankle on ice.

O Tannenbaum is pouring out of the speakers, when she stands up to hang the first bauble on a tree branch.

“I used to do this with my abuelita and mom,” Veronica comments as she walks a little to the left, rising on tiptoes to put another bauble. The silver sparkles against the soft golden lights.

Archie looks at the tree with a wistful smile. “My father used to pick up the perfect tree, and then we would decorate it together with mom.”

It’s been two years since he’s dad passed away, and Archie’s still mourning him. She didn’t have the fortune to meet Fred, but everyone always has a nice memory to share about him, and if he raised a boy who is willing to help a stranger on the first moment they met, carrying her home without a complaint, then he must’ve been a wonderful man.

“Is your mom excited to have you back in Chicago for Christmas?” Veronica asks, eliciting a chuckle out of him.

“She’s been asking me about all the things I want to eat to have them ready for the last month.”

Veronica giggles. “Despite not having the most loving parents, I’m also excited to see my family in New York.” She looks at him through the green pine needles, through the warm light, watching his amber eyes glow as he looks back at her. “It’s my favorite time of the year.”

He helps by placing some silver bows on the tree, exactly where she tells him to, and then holds the ladder for her to place more baubles near the top.

She knows the tree is much too big for her small apartment, but she loves the silver and golden tones against the deep green, the smell of pine and how warm and like a home her place looks like.

Archie hip-checks her when they hang the Christmas stockings. She actually bought a couple because it felt sad to just have one for herself.

She giggles when he sneezes as they hang some fluffy garland.

“Where’s the mistletoe?” Archie quips, soon blushing as he realizes the implications his question might’ve had.

She looks away, deciding to ignore the way her own cheeks seem to warm up a bit. “I’ve got some but I’ll hang it later. We’ve done enough for today.” She takes a deep breath, and turns around to smile brightly. “Do you want some hot cocoa with peppermint?”

“Are  _ you _ going to make it?” he asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“Of course!” With arms akimbo, she shoots him an unimpressed look, dark eyes narrowing. “Please, do not tell me you think I’m useless in the kitchen just because I come from privilege. I cook.” Shrugging a shoulder, she starts making her way to the kitchen. He follows soon after. “Admittedly, I’m not great at it, but I can live.”

“So, scrambled eggs and coffee?”

Veronica presses her lips tight as she gathers the ingredients, trying to suppress her smile. “Pretty much.”

He laughs, leaning back against the counter until she shoos him away to get the mugs in the cabinet above.

Turning on the stove, she watches him over her shoulder, catching him stealing marshmallow from the bag on the counter. He pops it into his mouth, unaware of her staring.

“Do you want me to help?” Archie offers, and she passes him a couple of candy canes.

“Could you crush these, please?”

In the fifteen minute they take to make a creamy hot cocoa they talk about their classes, how hard it’s been and how much Archie really misses playing his guitar more often because he’s stressed.

“I sing like a nightingale,” Veronica boasts playfully as she pours the hot cocoa in the mugs, dosing them with whipping cream.

“Oh, really?” Archie teases her as he sprinkles the drinks with the crushed candy cane pieces.

“Yup.”

He’s standing right next to her, close enough so their arms are touching. She takes a marshmallow, taking a small bit to distract herself from his warmth as he decorates the drinks. He smells like a woodsy aftershave.

When he turns to her, and she does the same, they are basically a breath away.

His mouth opens to say something, but nothing comes out. His gaze zeroes in on her lips, and she can feel it. Just like she cannot stop studying his face, the sharp angles, the bushy eyebrows and long lashes. There’s a hint of stubble and she wonders how would it feel against her skin if she kissed him.

Her heels unglue from the floor and she can see the tilt of his head, because it seems inevitable. Like a magnetic force. It’s inescapable.

But then there’s that fear in the back of her mind. That reluctance of letting in this kind-hearted man afraid she’ll hurt him, or worse that he’ll hurt her without realizing. His sweet nature, his adorable blush, his raucous laughter and that way he wants to fix the world are things she cannot have out of her life now.

His breath tickles her lips, and it’s enough to spook her.

She takes a step back and shoves the rest of her marshmallow into her mouth. “Great. Let’s take this to the living room?”

From the corner of her eye, she can see Archie heaving a sigh, ducking his head when he thinks she’s not looking. His shoulders drop for an instant, but then paints a smile on his face and humors her.

The shadows of the tree and the golden hue make the living room a cozy place that would make the perfect spot for cuddling, which is why Veronica sits on the armchair while Archie takes the couch. It’d be easy to try to fall into old habits, to seduce him because she wants to run her fingers through his red hair, but she won’t.

So Veronica tries to engage on some conversation, even if she’s half-listening. He says some stuff about football season and why he has to keep in shape. Talks about how he doesn’t see himself really playing football for living – because he shouldn’t. He loves music, and is doing his best to get that degree, with a minor in business.

His phone vibrates – again, because Reggie was complaining about feeling betrayed and being dumped because Archie would rather hang out with a girl. He picks it up, and texts back quickly before standing up.

“My mom,” he says as he sends a second message while smiling, but then he looks at the screen again. “I should go. It’s late and I have to be at the library early tomorrow.”

“Oh. Sure.” Veronica leads him to the front door, and watches him slipping his jacket on. He usually forgoes hats and gloves, his cheeks and the tips of his ears reddened with the cold. It’s adorable and a little foolish. “Thank you for helping me, even if I’m a little overbearing.”

“A little,” he jokes.

She smiles, and without noticing it, her hands reach up to tug the zipper of his jacket up. Veronica slows her movements and locks eyes with him as she rightens his scarf. One of his hands wraps around her wrist, and for a second she believes he’s going to take the initiative, but instead he teases her by rubbing her pulse point with his thumb. Is it silly to think she can feel his own heartbeat against hers?

“Let me know when you get home, okay?” she whispers but he doesn’t say anything.

Archie just leans forward and kisses her cheek softly. He leaves in silence with the ladder, walking to his truck at a leisurely pace, even if outside is quite cold.

And when Veronica closes the door, she leans against it, closing her eyes and heaving a shuddering breath.


	3. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's fair to have a moment of fun. A party it's just what they need to forget about the stressful season.
> 
> But be aware of the surprises ahead.

Contrary to popular belief, Reggie Mantle is not in a fraternity. He would’ve loved to, but Veronica thinks he likes better to share a place with his friends, and particularly Betty. She doesn’t want to gossip, but she would tell you that there’s no way a man like that would clean the bathrooms unless there was love for the woman who ordered him to do so.

“So, guess what,” Archie announces as soon as he opens the door, some muddy snow attached to his boots.

“Dude!” Reggie complains loudly as he plants the mop on the floor. “I just cleaned the foyer. Take all that shit off and makes sure it’s spotless.”

Veronica and Betty giggle from their spot on the couch, where they are wrapping up cookies Betty baked as presents for some neighbors and classmates.

Archie almost jumps out of his boots at his friend’s ferocity, but does as told. He frowns while shrugging off his jacket, and placing his boots away. But he doesn’t say peep in case he gets roped into cleaning as well.

“What?” Veronica humors him, erasing the deep wrinkle between his eyebrows. He smiles as he notices her sitting on the couch with one leg tucked under herself.

He heaves a sigh while approaching the girls, plopping down on the armchair facing them.

“I lost my plane tickets for Chicago, because my professor moved the last exam for the day after I was supposed to leave.”

“No!” Betty exclaims. “What are you going to tell your mom? She’s going to be so disappointed.”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Veronica questions as she ties a neat bow on one bag.

“I’ll drive there, since it’s impossible to change the ticket now. I already called the airline, and the best they could offer was to change it for later, but there’s nothing available before Christmas.”

Both girls stare at him with wide eyes. And it’s no wonder why they do. Boston to Chicago is about a fifteen-hours long trip driving. It wouldn’t be the first time Archie drives that much, considering he did it when he first arrived to collegge, but this time there will be snow on the road and it'll certainly be more dangerous.

“Are you sure?” Veronica turns a bit more to her right towards him. “I could call. You just need to make it clear you’re a paying customer with rights. They should–”

Archie chuckles at the rant she’s about to start, and stops her by placing a hand over hers. She really wishes that wasn’t enough to make her words jumble in her mind, that he can distract her so easily.

“It’s okay, Ronnie. I called, and I have options.” Archie’s good nature also makes the corner of her lips tilt up.

“Options!” Reggie shouts, pulling the rubber gloves off and chucking them in the kitchen’s direction. And then is when the spell is over, and Reggie goes back to his usual self.

“Reggie!” Betty scolds as she watches the gloves fall limply on the floor and the sink. “Could you at least put those away?”

“Exactly,” Reggie says out of nowhere, and everyone in the room looks confused. “You need to relax. We’re having exams, and about to go home to see our parents, so we’re stressed out. And I have a solution for your troubles.”

“Oh, god,” Betty mutters, covering her face with her hands. “Don’t say it.”

“A party!”

Veronica and Archie chuckle at Betty’s reaction, and also the predictable answer Reggie had for everyone’s woes. Because even if Reggie has not been a flop in college, he’s had more fun than anyone they know. Besides, would a party be so bad? Veronica used to be a wild party girl, but she values her education as well, and she deserves to have fun and relax after studying so much.

“Why not?” Veronica shrugs a shoulder. “I mean, it’s time to unwind.”

“It could be fun,” Archie adds meekly, stealing a glance at Veronica. She hopes he’s not looking for approval, because it’s not her place – though, it’s nice to know he feels like joining her and their friends in a night as normal college kids.

“I don’t know,” Betty drawls.

“Betts!” The other three call at unison, and then everyone knows that sooner or later she’ll be in as well. Of course, as usual, Veronica is the one who will have to step up and convince her friend, but is there something better than bond over getting ready for a party? – or gossiping over boys?

  
  


Sometimes Veronica forgets Archie is the epitome of Mr. Popular. But in situations like this, with him surrounded by his friends, laughing as they drink beer and are as loud as possible, she remembers he’s not only a sweet and kind boy.

“I’m going to see if there’s something other than beer,” Veronica tells Betty, who studies the people around them, blonde curls bouncing as she takes in the raucous laughter, loud music, and some intoxicated people who are actually carolling in the middle of the room.

“Okay,” Betty says, giggling as the crowd follows a heartfelt rendition of All I Want for Christmas Is You.

People are clearly getting Christmas fever.

After finding a cranberry punch, Veronica tries to search for Betty, but her friend is now mingling with some group of people among which is Reggie, so she should be okay.

It’s never been difficult for Veronica to make friends, but she’s not in the mood to start conversations or flirting. She’s exhausted and in serious need to have fun, a few drinks and dancing should be just great. The problem is she doesn’t want someone getting handsy because that would mean starting to berate them about how far women have come during the last century to be subjected to primal behaviors of someone who can’t take no for an answer.

“Hey.”

She turns around to be face-to-face with Archie. It’s clear he’s a bit tipsy by the light blush on his cheeks and that playful smile on his lips. Isn’t this the perfect situation for her? A man who won’t try to take advantage of her, already starting the fun, and so hot she can feel her face warming up.

“Archiekins,” she says sweetly. “Would you dance with me?” She’s already taken his hand and is leading him to the makeshift dance floor.

It’s so easy to fall into this rhythm together when he twirls her, making her laugh as they drop their cups somewhere they will definitely forget about. It’s also a dangerous and daring act in which they tempt each other with casual touches as they move at first. They could blame the alcohol coursing through their veins as they get closer, as her hand curls around his neck for a minute and then lets him go. Or when he places one hand on her hip.

But they both know alcohol won’t be a proper excuse to end up as close as they do.

Veronica can smell the faint scent of sweat mixed with his cologne. She can feel his hot breath against her cheeks, and if her mouth parts when he ducks her head, it’s pure instinct.

It’d be so easy to unwrap Archie Andrews like the first gift on Christmas Eve. Indulging a crave she’s had for so long. A little taste.

Archie presses a hand to the lower part of her back, sending jolts of electricity through her body.

He doesn’t ask – it’s too loud for her to hear him anyway. She just knows he has that same uncontrollable need to share a kiss, to give into a tension they weren’t supposed to sustain for this long.

But if she’s going to succumb to this, she’ll enjoy it properly. She wants to kiss him until her lips feel numb while her hands scratch those rock hard abs lightly. Just thinking about it makes her giddy.

Biting her lip, she takes his hand and tilts her chin. She wants a more secluded spot where people won’t bump into them every five seconds and where she can listen to their little noises and ragged breath, because this will be an experience. 

Fortunately, he seems to think the same. Even more, he seems to know this frat house better than her, so Archie takes her hand firmly into his and leads her to the second floor. The noise becomes a bit dull, as if the house had a beating heart.

Less people crowd the hall, but it’s not like they are alone.

When they finally stand before a door, Archie seems surprised to find it slightly ajar.

“What?” Veronica wonders in a hushed voice, pressing herself closer to him so he doesn’t forget their motif to be here.

“They usually keep this room closed,” Archie says, turning his head to look at her. “It’s the awards room. One of my teammates said they keep it locked during parties, and the key is supposed to be hidden on the lintel.” He lifts his hand to reach above, his fingers running along the lintel. “Nothing.” He frowns.

She doesn’t want his hero complex to ruin the mood, so she just tugs his sleeve. “Maybe they just forgot. Come on.”

“I–”

“Archie,” she calls sternly, placing a hand on the door and cocking an eyebrow. “Seven minutes in heaven or murder mystery? Your choice.”

He hesitates. His moral compass is certainly in tune, but sometimes he needs to realize he cannot save everyone. And when he opens his mouth, she thinks he’ll say no. But he smiles instead.

Veronica pushes the door, hooking a finger on the collar of Archie’s shirt to lead him into the room. Neither of them expect to find a couple already making use of this allegedly secret spot. And by the way their eyes widen, they much less expect to see Reggie Mantle in a Santa hat making out with Betty who is wearing a reindeer nose.


	4. Sleigh Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the happiest time of the year for everyone. And if someone dares to go against that rule, well Archie Andrews will be there to make things right.
> 
> Now, you just have to wonder where a trip back home could really lead them to.

So yes, the kitchen floor it’s freezing but that’s because he’s barefoot. He’s barefoot and in just underwear, and free as he shoves half a pancake into his mouth, syrup dripping down his chin. Archie could almost cackle at the absurdity of the situation, like a child doing mischief.

There’s just no way he’d do that if Betty was around, but she and Reggie left for Riverdale the day before and he’s home alone. It feels like a heavy weight was lifted off his chest since he doesn’t have to tiptoe around the subject that he witnessed his two roommates making out at a party while wearing Christmas paraphernalia.

Only Reggie is aware they were seen, but no one has dared to tell Betty her secret is not just hers. Veronica doesn’t want to confess their best friend they were about to do the same, and Reggie doesn’t want to hurt Betty by exposing her. Of course, Archie’s the one caught in the middle.

He sighs, washing the pancake down with coffee.

His last exam is in an hour and he should get dressed. Would it be weird if he ate his pancakes while in the shower? Well, it turns out he doesn’t need to worry because he finishes them while on the way to his bedroom. Betty’s a lifesaver with those frozen treats she always keeps for them. The sugar is necessary if he wants to be alert during the next two hours, because he cannot only trust the hours spent studying. He needs sustenance.

When he pulls a knitted hat over his head, his hair is still damp, but he only cares about his ears. They are dry and itchy thanks to the cold, and Betty and Veronica already scolded him about it. But he should’ve made sure his hair was dry because when he takes the hat off while sitting to begin his exam everyone looks at him as if he was wearing a costume.

The girl in the front row giggles. “You should,” she motions with her hand as if combing her own hair. And he follows the directions but she smiles anyway.

“Better?” he asks, now using both hands when he feels his hair sticking out in every way.

She snorts a laugh. “As good as it can get.”

He heaves a sigh, shrugging one shoulder. It’s not important. He just wants to get this over with and then have everything ready for his trip. He’ll drive long hours, and he wants to shop for some food to take with him, like candy and chips.

It turns out he feels like he does great. He had a few extra days to study, and not only that but his mind is clear and he’s in a good mood – he’s going home today! So it doesn’t matter if he has to shove his mess of a hair into the hat again and walk back home as a light snow falls over the campus. Archie takes a deep breath and feels the chill air in his lungs.

About to cross the street, his phone vibrates in his pocket. The screen reads Betty’s name, and for a moment he dreads to answer. What if she found out he saw her with Reggie? What if she’s panicky and ashamed, even if she shouldn’t? Sure, he never thought she could like a guy like Reggie romantically, but he would never judge her. In fact, the more he thinks about it, the more he believes Betty and Reggie would be good to balance each other out.

“Hello?”

“Archie,” Betty says with some relief latched to her voice. “Did you have your exam?”

“Yes, now I’m going home. How was the flight? And the trip back home? Was your dad waiting for you?”

“Good. Yes, fortunately just him, so we had peace and quiet until we arrived home.” She jokes, but this is probably true. Everyone knows her mother is overbearing, so Mr. Cooper might’ve planned the father-daughter time. “Now, I’m calling you to ask for a favor. Remember the food I left in the freezer? I need you to take it to Veronica’s.”

That stops him in his tracks. Why would Veronica need that frozen food? She must be in New York, shopping or ice skating like she says she loves to do. She’s probably planning big dinners with her abuelita, and reading her novels by a warm fire with those glasses that make her look adorable.

He scowls. “Wasn’t Ronnie supposed to leave yesterday for New York?”

Betty stays quiet for a minute before he hears a long sigh. “Her parents called her to let her know they would spend the holidays abroad. Somewhere in Switzerland.” She scoffs, annoyed herself in behalf of her friend. “Her grandma traveled to her sister’s home in Mexico. So, Veronica decided to stay in Boston.”

Archie feels a pang in his chest. “Alone? She’s spending Christmas alone in Boston?” His stomach turns at the thought.

“I’d offer her to come, but you know my family. It’s a mess, she’d only come to suffer.” Betty’s own tone is of sadness.

No one should spend Christmas alone, and he’s not going to let that happen. He’s no hero, but he won’t let Veronica alone during what’s supposed to be the happiest time of the year.

“Don’t worry, Betts. I’ll check on her.”

  
  


The naked trees in Memorial Drive have only snow to cover them and Christmas decorations to make them look festive. Archie parks in front of the now familiar brick building and checks his hair in the rear view mirror. It’s no longer a mess, since he combed it and made sure to look presentable.

Archie hops out of the truck already packed with his things, and hopes his plan works out because he didn’t bring the food like Betty told him.

He rings the doorbell, and Veronica’s voice answers just to ask who it is. She lets him in, and he walks towards her apartment on the first floor. Before he can knock, she has opened the door. She’s dressed in black, and her sweater has pearls embroidered on the collar. She looks tiny in the velvet slippers she has, with a golden detail on top.

“Betty sent you,” Veronica says, folding her arms over her chest. “But I don’t need anyone to babysit me.”

“Ronnie–”

“I can order food,” she adds defiantly.

“She told me you were going to spend Christmas here. By yourself.”

“So?” She lifts her chin, with pride and severity. Archie knows quite well she would never allow anyone to see her being weak. She has a reputation of being a strong woman, and she thinks she should never let herself be seen hurting.

“I won’t let you.” He shrugs a shoulder, pulling his hat off and attempting to tame his hair. She still hasn’t really let him come into the apartment. “No one should spend Christmas alone. Besides, I know it’s your favorite holiday. I helped you decorate this place, but I won’t let you be here alone with that giant tree.” The corner of his mouth tilts up when he sees her biting her bottom lip, looking down at the floor. “What if it topples over you? You’re tiny. No one would find you for days.”

She chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“Pack your things. You can come with me to Chicago.”

“Archie–” Veronica’s voice is soft, like she wants to keep saying no, but not hurting him.

“If you say no, then I’m staying with you. But you’ll have to call my mom to let her know you’re keeping her son in Boston because you’re stubborn.” Archie takes a tentative step forward. “I know Chicago’s not New York. I know I don’t offer first class tickets. But you can carol my ear off for almost fifteen hours in the car.”

She giggles, her eyes finally lighting up. It takes him off guard, but when Veronica rises on tiptoes,when she wraps her arms around him, Archie cannot help but to return the embrace. She smells warm and sweet, feels fragile and soft in his arms, and he’d like to stay like this for as long as possible. He tightens the hug when she presses the side of her face to his shoulder.

“You’re an angel, Archiekins. Did you know that?” Her soft voice, muffled by his jacket, sounds merrier than when she first opened the door.

“Is that a yes?”

“I don’t want to be a nuisance,” Veronica says as she steps back from the hug.

“My mom will be happy to welcome you.” Archie rocks back on the heels of his boots, because he hasn’t told anything about his plan to his mother. But why would she say no? Once he explains, he’s sure she’ll agree. A smart and well-behaved young woman like Veronica should have a place to spend Christmas. “Besides, you’ll help me too. My mom wants to introduce me to her boyfriend, and well, you’re better than I am at making conversation.”

Veronica smiles as she walks back into her apartment, looking over her shoulder to make sure he’s following her. “Lucky for you, I’m always prepared with extra gifts, so I won’t arrive empty handed.” He closes the door as she moves further into the apartment, only listening to her voice as she calls, “Your mom’s a lawyer, right? What does her boyfriend do?” Her head peeks out of the door leading to what he believes is her bedroom. His cheeks tint pink at the thought of that private corner of her home. “Or I shouldn’t bring something for him?”

“He’s a lawyer, too. He works as a sports agent for some Cubs players. And I haven’t talked to him, so I don’t know.” He shrugs off his jacket, and toes off his muddy boots. Knowing Veronica, she’ll take some time filling her suitcase, because she’s definitely a suitcase kind of girl – unlike him and his duffel bag.

“Archie, I–” Veronica reappears, just in time to see him plopping down on her couch and grabbing the remote of the only TV she owns to watch her favorite shows. She grins when his wide amber eyes meet her espresso ones. “Yes, make yourself comfortable. I’ll take some time.”

  
  


As he guessed, Veronica packs a big suitcase with what he can only imagine an outfit for every occasion. Archie’s not even upset, because despite the short notice, it only took her two hours to be ready to leave and he managed to eat half a dozen of sugar cookies and be up-to-date with sports news. He only has a minor difficulty getting the luggage on the truck bed, but he’s closing the tailgate and covering everything up, when Veronica finally leaves the apartment.

It’s so strange to see her wearing wellies, even if in black to match her outfit. Archie cannot help but to smirk at the sight.

“Shut up,” Veronica grumbles. “I love fashion. But I love myself in one piece more, and after one embarrassing fall on my butt two weeks ago, I won’t risk it. Besides, I’ll only use them to get in your truck.”

He wants to laugh, but knows better than to mock her, so he only walks around the truck and opens the passenger door for her.

Veronica puts her handbag on the seat, and it’s about to lift her leg to get in when she realizes her skirt won’t allow it. Archie purses his lips as she attempts to lift herself in some other way but by herself. There’s no success. She finally turns around, face red with anger and shame – adorable if you ask him.

“Do you mind?” Veronica asks through gritted teeth.

Archie doesn’t say anything, and only places both hands firmly on her waist to lift her up and settle her in the cabin. She smoothes her skirt and coat, very regal about all, and it’s that which makes him burst into laughter.

“Don’t be obnoxious!” Veronica hisses.

He wants to say something, but he snorts a new laugh instead, shaking his head. He’d apologize but now she’s chuckling too.

“You’re so cute,” he babbles as his laughter subsides. And it’s sobering, because this is the first time he has openly told her something like that. They haven’t even talked about the party, about how much he regrets they couldn’t kiss and make out – there’s no alcohol involved to blame it for his sudden confession.

“Well, you’re silly,” Veronica offers, saving him from his misery, before she closes the door.

As he walks around the front of the truck, watching her through the windshield, Archie thinks this will be a long trip. How in the world is he supposed to ignore the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen when she is less than a foot away from him? How to play dumb when her perfume is all around them and her sweet laugh is just for him?

He climbs up the truck, and watches her studying the cabin, before he reaches behind them. Archie hands her a red plaid blanket.

“I’ll turn the heat on, but I can’t put it high, or I’ll fall asleep.” He watches as her dainty hand fold the blanket to fit her legs, pulling off her boots and leaving those shapely legs in those polka dot black tights only.

“Thank you.”

The engine roars to life with little difficulty – his dad’s old truck is nothing if not reliable, and Archie treasures it for the same reason. But since it’s old the audio system is not the most modern. He picks up the tape adapter cable for Veronica to plug her phone.

“You can choose the music.”

She looks at him, playful smile on her lips. He turns around the corner, and it’s grateful he’s busy so she doesn’t see him blushing.

“You weren’t kidding about letting me sing for the whole trip?”

Archie glances at her. “You said you sing like a nightingale. How’s that supposed to bother me?”

Outside they can see some snowflakes start to fall softly onto the car and the street, floating with the wind as Christmas music starts to pour out from the speakers.


	5. Step Into Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the two of them, on the road and a winter night. It's innocent, but that doesn't mean it's not leading them into something more.

Their first stop is at a gas station somewhere past Albany. They have been talking about music and school, and he’s been telling her how excited he is to go back home and see his dog Vegas. She doesn’t share much about her family, but she keeps a polite smile on her face whenever he happens to tell the story of a fond memory of his. At one time, he decided that maybe telling her about all those happy memories about his family, and particularly his dad, weren’t a good idea. After all hers basically ditched her to go skiing in the Swiss Alps. But she asked about details, about his life in Riverdale before she arrived.

Inwardly, he asks himself what would have been about the two of them had they met in high school. Would’ve he worked the courage to ask her out? She had become a River Vixen, so it wouldn’t have been crazy to think they could’ve been one of those cliché stories of high school romance, quarterback and cheerleader. Maybe she would’ve tutored him. Who knows.

“I’m going to see if they have coffee or something,” Veronica jumps out of the truck as gracefully as she can while wrapping a scarf around her neck and folding her arms around herself. She hurries to the convenience store, while he watches her as he pumps the gas. 

This is the best time to make the call he needs to make, so he grabs his phone and taps on the screen as he watches his breath condensing in front of him.

It only rings twice before he hears the familiar and warm voice of his mother. “Archie, sweetie.” It makes him smile. “I certainly hope you’re not just leaving Boston. It’s late.”

“Hi, mom. No, no. We left about three hours ago.” He cringes when he realizes he said we instead of I. And by the noise his mom makes, she also thinks it’s strange. “Um, so I need to tell you something.” His eyes fall on the shape of Veronica under those fluorescent lights in the store.

“What happened? Are you okay?” She takes a deep breath. “And who is we?” Mary Andrews is certainly a lawyer ready to ask all the questions.

Archie closes his eyes tightly and rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. “I invited a friend to spend Christmas with us. She was going to stay in Boston by herself, and I didn’t think it was right. I hope you don’t mind, mom.”

Again, there’s a pause. “She?” her tone is curious, but he knows what she’s implying.

“Veronica is Betty’s best friend. They go together to Harvard.”

“Oh.” He can imagine the pleased smile on his mom’s face, and he wants to groan at how obvious she’s being. He really doesn’t want to give more explanations, much less when Veronica can come back at any moment, and he made her believed his mom was well-aware of her arrival. “Of course, I don’t mind, Archie. This is the time to be giving, to welcome people into our homes when they need us.” He knows this also has to do with her boyfriend, but he’s going to ignore it. “And I imagine you will give up your room for her?” And that’s a cheap shot that really means to ask if they are sleeping together.

“Yes, mom. Veronica will have my room and I’ll take the couch.”

It must be his imagination, but he believes he hears his mother making a sound of disappointment. Funny, though. When he was in high school, she always disliked the girls he brought home. His dad laughed it off and said his mother only wished for a smart girl with her feet on the ground, because Archie’s head was always in the clouds.

“Okay, sweetie. I’ll have things ready. Don’t forget to text me when you find a place to stay for the night.”

Mary keeps talking, giving him a few more comments about being careful and how happy she is of seeing him soon, but now all he can think about is that he and Veronica will need to find a place to spend the night. There’s no way they can drive for fifteen hours straight even if they take turns.

  
  


Veronica looks at a sandwich suspiciously before picking another one, when she sees Archie entering the store to pay for the gas. She walks to him and can almost sense the cold around him.

“I bought you one.” She offers him the cup she’s been holding in her hand, since she has already drunk hers. “It tastes like dirt, but it’ll warm you up.”

Archie chuckles, his cheek tinting pink because yes, she doesn’t care about the guy behind the register who gives her the stink eye. She knows she’s a snob, but she also knows what’s good and what she likes, and the coffee here is crap.

“Thanks,” he mutters after receiving his change. He sips from the cup while she pays for the sandwich, and then holds the door open for her as they leave.

It was embarrassing to ask the first time, but now she just looks at him when he opens the passenger door, and Archie lifts her up with ease after handing back the coffee cup. As he jogs around the truck, she tucks the plaid blanket around her legs and puts the belt around her.

When he climbs into the cabin, Archie blows hot air onto his hands and rubs them together.

“The cold is awful for your skin,” she comments. “Look at your ears, and your knuckles. You need moisturizer.”

He tilts his head to look at her, playful smile on his lips. There’s something in the way he looks at her. Amusement, yes, but also something softer that makes her feel a fluttery feeling inside. Like when they were decorating the tree or when he hugged her earlier that day. She wants so badly to ignore the feeling, she takes her bag and rummages for her hand cream. Anything to busy herself.

“Ronnie,” he calls softly as he starts the engine. “Have you ever been to Niagara Falls?”

At first, she thinks Archie is kidding. She’s never been to Niagara Falls because her father called it tacky once her mom talked about it. Now, it feels out of place. Why would Archie say that? It turns out because it’s right in the middle of their trip to Chicago.

“Why not make a road trip out of this? I’ve heard it looks awesome in wintertime,” he says as he returns to the I-90. “I don’t have much more than to pay for a night at a motel, but–”

She can’t unglue her eyes from him because she still thinks he’s talking nonsense. A motel? Veronica Lodge? Her nose scrunches up before she can stop it. “Ew. No way, Archiekins. I’ll book us a room in a hotel.” Veronica takes her phone out, and it’s only when she notices the awkward silence, that she realizes what she’s said. But instead of apologizing, she lifts her chin haughtily. “My treat, since you’re so graciously taking me to spend the holidays with you.”

Nat King Cole’s voice filters through the speakers as she quietly searches for a room in her phone. It’s dark, and the roads are lined with snow, but fortunately the sky is clear. Unlike bookings at hotels in Niagara Falls.

Archie heaves a sigh as she decides whether or not they have time for a massage at the spa – she thinks it’s unnecessary, but the breakfast is mandatory. He hums to songs as she reads the list of amenities, and soon Archie’s voice is carrying her into a peaceful slumber, her head against the window.

They still have about three and a half hours ahead of them to Niagara Falls, and she knows she should be making sure to keep him alert, but the truth is she feels safe, warm and relaxed in Archie’s company.

“Ronnie?” she hears as she feels her eyelids grow heavy. And then feels as he tugs the blanket a little to keep her warm.

  
  


When he wakes her as they are about to enter Niagara Falls, Veronica does her best to hide the fact she was sleeping with her mouth open. Fortunately, she was hiding her face against the window, because this could be mortifying.

She ignores the fact he heard her soft snores, and Archie is enough of a gentleman to not mention it.

“So, which hotel do you want?”

The arrive at the Sheraton where Archie feels slightly out of place while Veronica tries to get them a room. He texts his mom to let her know where they are staying and that they should arrive tomorrow evening.

He also has a few inappropriate messages from Reggie, who somehow found out about Veronica traveling with him. Archie would like to tease his friend about Betty, but just out of respect to her, he doesn’t. There’s still that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that there’s something hidden from him, that maybe Reggie is not being honest about his feelings for Betty and that the supposedly drunken mistake was not such.

“Great news, Archiekins. We have a room.” Veronica approaches him with a couple of keys in her hands.

“One room?” He gulps, and he knows his eyes are wider than usual.

She gives a nervous little laugh. “Two queen beds. Hope you don’t mind sharing a bathroom with me.”

He lets out a breath he’d been holding. “No. Of course not.”

The room is more than he had planned for the original trip, but he guesses it’s just the minimum Veronica could ask for. There’s room service, and she lets him order a pizza while taking the bathroom to change her clothes and take a quick shower.

He has just tipped the guy who delivers the food, when the bathroom door opens and Veronica appears in royal blue satin pajama short with a matching top. Damp hair and no makeup. He slams the door in the guy’s nose and stands there like an idiot.

“What’s to eat?” she asks as she neatly folds her clothes.

“You,” Archie babbles, and then feels his face burning up when she glances at him over her shoulder. “I mean, I asked for half and half. For you. And me.”

Veronica giggles, grabbing a bottle of flat water and sitting at the table of the room. “Extra cheese? My weakness each time I decide to quit dairy. Why is cheese so good?” She opens the box, grabbing a slide and taking a bite. And since he’s still being stupid, watching her as if he had never in his life seen the legs of a woman, Veronica stares. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“Yes. Um, sure.”

Food and drinks appease his clumsiness. They are able to talk while eating, even if he can’t help his wandering gaze whenever they zero in on her legs or cleavage. And a part of him thinks she knows what she’s doing. She hasn’t said a thing about the party, but they weren’t drunk enough to forget they were flirting with each other.

There’s an attraction between them, that much he’s sure about. He’s just afraid to be nothing more than a fling for her, and he’s not about to waste his chance with her.

For some reason he shares his theory about Reggie being half in love with Betty, to make conversation. But Veronica’s eyes widen and she looks excited.

“I think Betty likes Reggie more than she’d like to admit.” She sips her water, shrugging one shoulder. “And we all know she’s the only reason he made it to college, after tutoring him for months.” She leans over the table, and whispers conspiratorially, “They also kissed at our prom.”

“What?”

“I mean, sure I thought that was a one time thing, but now…”

“Wow. Should I threaten him? I’m the closest thing Betty has to a brother.”

Veronica smiles. “Archie, you’re a sweetheart. And even if your broad shoulders are lovely and your muscles right for the job, Reggie is the only one stupid enough not to listen.”

He snorts a laugh. “True.” He sighs, standing up to go to the bathroom. They should really go to bed and rest if they want to make it to Chicago tomorrow. “I just hope he treats her right.”

Archie’s brushing his teeth in front of the mirror when he takes the time to think about his choice of clothing. Honestly, he always gets hot during the night and he usually sleeps in just underwear. But he’s about to step into a room where he’ll find the girl of his dreams, so it’s not easy to have that much confidence. Sure, he has worked on his body – he’s an athlete. But even a guy like him has some insecurities.

“Archiekins, do you mind if I take the bed near the window?” Veronica asks through the door.

He cracks open the door and finds her face to face – or chest to face, since she’s so small.

It’s funny to see the way she opens her mouth, but no words come out.

“No problem, Ronnie.”

Her eyes are still glued to his chest. They travel lower down his body and then back up. A mischievous smile on her pretty mouth indicate that they are both aware they are playing with fire. Close. Warm. Not yet burnt.

“Nighty night, Archiekins,” Veronica says as she slips under the covers, velvety voice and big doe eyes peeking at him as she turned onto her side.

“Sweet dreams,” he replies, leaning against the jamb.

It’d be a lie if he told you he was not tempted to ask her if he could get into her bed.

  
  


Archie Andrews is adorable. There’s absolutely no doubt about it. Even more so as he sleeps on his back, rosy cheeks and tousled red hair, the hard planes of his chest for her to feast on. What she’d give to wake him up with a soft kiss to those chapped lips.

She bites her lip while slipping her wellies on. Tiptoeing her way out, she puts the do not disturb sign on the door and leaves the hotel.

The first rays of sunshine illuminate the white streets as she looks for a drugstore. He’ll thank her later after she purchases a lip balm, hand cream and something for those cute as a button but awfully dry ears.

“Hey! You didn’t tell me where you were going,” Archie scolds her as soon as he sees her in the lobby of the hotel. It looks like he’d been asking for her because the employees look relieved as well.

“Sorry, I needed some things.”

“What could you possibly need that couldn’t wait until I could go with you?” He’s upset, and maybe he has the right to be, but Veronica Lodge doesn’t like to be told what to do.

“Tampons.”

He tries to come up with a reply, but finally he just frowns. “I could’ve got those for you,” Archie mumbles in a much calmer voice. And that’s probably true, but she’s not going to test that theory now.

Veronica grins. “And why were you in such a hurry to find me?”

“Come on.” He takes her hand, bright and lively smile on his lips, his rage suddenly forgotten. “I bought tickets for the park, and I want us to be the first there.”

Archie takes her hand, and basically drags her to the truck so they can drive a couple of blocks to the Observation Tower.

It’s a cold day, but the sky is clear and the sun is showing its face, even if its warmth is not noticeable. Part of the falls are frozen, and even so she can hear the loud roar of the power of the water. Some pink and yellow hues almost blind her as they shine over the ice and snow, but it’s beautiful.

Her father was so wrong.

Archie is leaning against the railing, but luckily he’s wearing some old knitted gloves. His face holds the same awe she feels, but in him is honest and unrestrained, like all his emotions.

Veronica stands by his side, leaning to watch the colors of nature, and feel the power. It’s invigorating, and humbling to feel such a small piece in the planet.

“It’s incredible,” she comments, and Archie turns to her.

His eyes study her face, as he paints a softer smile on his lips. It makes her feel self-conscious the way he watches her, much more when he tilts his head. The sun's rays make the red of his hair more vibrant, and he does looks like an angel with his halo.

“Beautiful.”

“Yes,” she mutters, and she’s not sure if they are talking about the Falls. “Breathtaking.”


	6. Santa's Coming For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally making it home, could this mean they will finally accept what they feel?
> 
> Maybe, but surely the journey will bring more surprises all thanks to some cookies.

“Archie, stop fidgeting!” Veronica scolds him as she scoots closer to him.

They have stopped at a gas station because she needed a restroom, and he filled the tank. But now her hands are cold against his ears, applying some kind of odorless ointment because she’s taken pity of his skin. Her fingers are gentle and he can smell her perfume, warm and sweet.

She kneels on the bench to reach his left ear, and she’s much closer now.

“You have to take care of yourself,” she advises, rubbing small and tender circles until she’s content with the result. Soon she’s handing him a lip balm, making him groan. “It’s minty! As manly as a lip balm can be. Now put it on.”

“Ronnie,” he grumbles, but still does as told.

“You’re a handsome man, Archie Andrews, but no girl wants to kiss chapped lips or hold dry hands.” She’s bossy, and he’d be lying if he said he doesn’t like it. She’s small, but packs so much strength and will. Had he been more forward, he’d ask her if this is a personal preference, if she’s grooming him so when the time finally comes he’ll have soft lips and good skin. “One day I’ll take you for a manicure.”

“What?” he frowns, which is apparently hilarious because she laughs.

“They’ll clean and shape your nails.” Once she’s seen him applying the lip balm, she returns to her seat, putting his  _ beauty supplies _ away in the glovebox. “Men should pay attention to skincare.”

“You like that?”

She crosses the seat belt and soon they hear it clicking. “I enjoy a good perfume on a man. One who makes sure his hands and lips are soft on a woman, but his grip is tight.” Her voice becomes a whisper, and they both feel the cabin has become a little stuffy. “Don’t you like a girl who is soft to touch, who smells sweet and has supple lips?”

It feels as if his throat had constricted, because he can only manage to nod his head. It takes him a sharp intake of breath and some water to finally be able to go back to driving.

“I like girls too,” she says out of nowhere, and he looks like the biggest idiot as he sputters water, choking on air while she laughs whole-heartedly. “Come on, Archiekins. It’s the twenty-first century. And I’m a woman who wants someone who makes her feel. Everything. Someone who heightens my senses and I can’t resist.”

His lips part and for a second his brain is tempted to blurt that he wants her. Just her. But instead he coughs again.

  
  


Veronica spends an hour upset about burning her tongue with coffee, which would be hilarious if she hadn’t shot daggers at him when he snickered. But she pouted and said it had been a decent coffee, even if her tongue felt funny now.

But when the Chicago signs start to reveal they are close, she seems to get excited. She even takes her pocket mirror and checks her hair, applies lipstick on her lips and even some perfume, because apparently she needs to look like she stepped out of a magazine.

“Who are you trying to impress?” Archie jokes as he takes Lake Shore Drive, to give her a more scenic view of the lake, which may or may not be to impress her as well.

“I want your mother to know she’s welcoming a human being and not a slob,” she says while taking in their surroundings, a smile growing on her lips as they see the dark water, half frozen, glistening under the city lights. “It could feel as New York. But we both know it pales in comparison.”

“Hey!”

She giggles, happy to have teased him. “You were the one trying to impress me. This is what you get.”

He turns on Ontario Street and tells Veronica about how his mother chose a smaller apartment, closer to her job after his dad passed away because she hated to drive. Besides, she knew she would be by herself once he left for college. The two-bedroom apartment is in a busy part of the city, but Veronica guesses it’s as perfect if Archie’s mom is living a busy life.

They park, and Archie does his best to unload the truck without help, which proves to be tricky considering Veronica’s massive suitcase.

“Um, may I help you?” Veronica tries with a guilty smile.

He snorts a laugh, shouldering his duffel bag and rolling her suitcase. “Just worry about your handbag. I wouldn’t want you to break a nail, because I would never hear the end of it.”

“Excuse you, but I happen to be an independent–”

“Ronnie, you seriously want to roll your suitcase through the parking lot?”

“No?” she replies sheepishly.

“Then look flawless for my mother, while I sweat like a pig.”

“Don’t be disgusting!” she scolds him, walking beside him towards the building, all bundled up in her scarf and gloves.

They reach the door, and when his mother welcomes them, Archie hopes she’ll wrap him in a tight hug and say how much she has missed him. Instead, she opens the door and her eyes fall on Veronica.

“Welcome to Chicago,” Mary Andrews announces in a good mood. “Come on in, please. Archie, sweetie.” She indicates for them to take their shoes off and then leave the bags in his bedroom, to where she follows him after telling Veronica where the bathroom is so she can freshen up.

Veronica is obviously used to this, because she’s thankful and polite. Best smile always in place as she gracefully moves towards the bathroom they are supposed to share for the days to come.

“She’s pretty,” his mother comments as he leaves the bags, making his cheeks burn. “And looks like she knows what she likes.”

“Mom,” he groans – even if it’s nice to see she likes Veronica. “Couldn’t you just hug me and tell me how much you miss me? A whole semester away and not even one kiss on the cheek.”

Mary’s eyes grow soft. “My baby!” she coos, making Archie snort a laugh as she wraps her arms around him, pressing kisses to his cheeks while she claims he has surely grown taller and skinnier. Wondering if he has been eating right, because that’s what mothers do.

They hear a shriek and rush out of the bedroom only to find Veronica looking at a yellow lab with wide eyes. Vegas waggles his tail happily, waiting for Veronica to pet him.

“Vegas, boy, come here,” Archie calls, crouching to be at the same height, and the dog runs to him. He almost tackles Archie to the ground in his excitement, while licking Archie’s face.

“So that’s your dog,” Veronica says with some mistrust. After all she did tell him she had never had a proper pet – she’s never walked or cleaned after a dog in her life. “He looks… friendly.”

Mary chuckles. “Vegas is an adorable klutz. He just likes to make new friends.”

“He licked my hand,” Veronica mutters, clearly disgusted but trying not to show it so openly.

After washing his face and hands, as Veronica makes sure of which is hilarious, his mother offers them hot cocoa to drink as they wait for Jeff, her boyfriend, to join them for dinner. She asks them a few questions about the trip, they munch on some sugar cookies and Vegas tries to catch the crumbs, and it’s all very natural, until his mother asks about Veronica’s parents.

Veronica’s mood seems to sour, and Archie makes a silent gesture to his mom to stop.

“They had business to attend to,” Veronica replies politely, before taking a sip from her drink. “I’m quite grateful to have been welcome into your home during the holidays, Mrs. Andrews.”

“Oh, please. Call me Mary.” His mother stands up to wash her cup of tea. “And I love for us to have more people to share these festivities with.” She means that because the first Christmas without his dad was hard – just the two of them remembering all the traditions Fred Andrews loved. Archie had thought Christmas would never be a happy holiday again.

Half and hour later Jeff finally arrives with a red Chicago Blackhawks beanie that clashes against his expensive looking wool coat, looking a bit silly with his reddened nose and huge smile.

“Oh, who’s this young man. It can’t possibly be Mary’s son. She always talks to me about her little Archie,” Jeff says, hoping to be funny which might’ve worked on Veronica because she giggles, but not on him. Archie rolls his eyes at the good-natured joke.

“Nice to meet you, Jeff,” Archie offers with a handshake, and that earns him a disappointed look from Mary.

“And you must be Archie’s girlfriend, then,” Jeff assumes as his eyes fall on Veronica.

At this, both Archie and Veronica blush. “No!”

Mary snickers. “She’s Veronica, a  _ friend _ .” And by the tone she uses to say friend, and how Jeff  _ aah’s _ , they clearly aren’t buying it. Sad, because it’s the truth.

But besides that little impasse, and the fact that they are still suspicious about this  _ friendship _ , dinner is a pleasant affair. Of course, Archie is a little overprotective and thinks Jeff is trying too hard, but the guy seems nice, even if they could do without the dad jokes.

“How much does Santa pay to park his sleigh?” Jeff asks to Veronica whose cheeks are a little rosy thanks to the warmth, the food, and the glass of wine she had.

“I don’t know,” Veronica replies, trying to smother her giggles.

“Nothing. It’s on the house,” Jeff finishes, laughing at his own joke while Veronica snickers. Mary shakes her head amused, while Archie only wants to roll his eyes but can’t help smiling.

Still, Jeff is nice and offers advice to Veronica once she comments she wants to go to law school. He and Mary let her know they can help her if she ever needs help with that, and Veronica is thankful to feel welcome, and listens to their stories as law students.

Archie feels a bit out of place, but he likes not to have to be subjected to all those questions. He’s more like his dad, and everyone knows that. He likes to work with his hands, and be a contribution to the community but he would not wear a suit every day.

“And what would Archie want to be?” Jeff asks, and he’s about to reply when Veronica beats him to it.

“A physical therapist,” she says so naturally, it takes him by surprise. Sure, he’s mentioned it before, but not like Veronica who talks all the time about her goals. Actually, he wasn’t aware she remembered it. “Sorry,” she apologizes as soon as she realizes she answered for him.

“It’s okay,” he mutters, shrugging a shoulder. “I like sports and well-being, and I apparently have patience and good manners, so I’d like to work with people.”

“Sounds great,” Jeff offers. “If you want, I can introduce you to some of the therapists that work with my clients. It’s never bad to get to know a bit of their world.”

“Thank you.”

Mary soon decides to let the  _ children _ rest after their long journey, and Jeff is gracious enough to take his cue to leave. For one second he seems a bit lost when Mary drops a hint, and Archie might be clueless but not dumb enough to believe Jeff hasn’t stayed over before.

After grabbing a few blankets, and one pillow, Archie and Mary get the couch bed ready for him while Veronica uses the bathroom.

They cross paths when Veronica is going to the bedroom and he’s going for the bathroom, holding a pair of pajama pants because his mother thinks he should show some modesty when they have a house guest – she doesn’t know about last night, and he won’t tell her he ogled said house guest.

“Thank you, Archie. I’m sorry I got you out of your bedroom. I could take the couch, you know?”

“Ronnie,” he smiles, chuckling a bit. “You couldn’t. And it’s fine. I don’t mind, besides I’m closer to the food this way.”

She laughs, and rises on tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Good night, Archiekins.”

He could certainly get used to this kind of goodnights.

  
  


When his mother decides they should make decorated sugar cookies themselves, Archie thinks she’s kidding. He loves his mom but she’s not the one who bakes and cooks often. Still she insists because it’s an activity where everyone can help – to Veronica’s horror.

“You can cut the cookies, sweetie,” Mary said, and everything is settled. They have to leave the apartment to go shopping for the ingredients, two days before Christmas which is like sending them into the apocalypse.

They decide to walk to the store close-by, and take a small tour around Chicago. Veronica scrunches up her nose when he mentions Trump Tower is a couple of blocks away, and who can blame her. She has met the man because her father was apparently a competitor of his.

“So, first impressions about Jeff?” She wonders as they wait for the stoplight to change.

“Tries to hard?” Archie sighs. “I mean, he seems like a nice guy. For a lawyer, more so.”

Veronica laughs. “He’s good to your mom, and isn’t that the most important thing?” He guesses she’s right, so he nods. “Besides, your mother must have an excellent eye. She picked your dad in the first place, right?”

This brings a big smile to his face. Veronica is absolutely right about that. Mary chose Fred. They chose each other, and he is the luckiest person because of that.

“You’re right, Ronnie. I shouldn’t be so hard on him.”

“Of course, I’m right! I always am!” She says as they enter the grocery store. At the sight of a sea of people, they break the list in two and dive into it. It’s a fairly easy task, but he stops to help two old ladies who can’t reach a few things.

He finds Veronica in front of the powdered sugar, deciding if it is the same as icing sugar. They look at it for a while, until one of the ladies he helped show up and tells them that yes, they are the same thing.

“I love young couples who do things together.” The old lady smiles. “The reason I divorced my first husband was because he couldn’t keep his muddy boots out of my floors.” She giggles mischievously. “Seeing you planning to bake together, gives me hope my fourth husband will be the one.”

Veronica and Archie watch the lady go, wide eyes before they burst into laughter.

They leave the store, taking another route, wondering if they will seriously be able to make edible cookies because they are convinced they won’t look good.

Veronica says something funny about her mother and store bought cupcakes for some bake sale during high school, when she slips on a patch of ice. She’s not wearing her wellies today, and that probably was a mistake. Archie let goes of one of the bags he’s carrying in order to catch her, which he fortunately does, but their purchases roll around them on the street. Veronica holds on to his jacket, taking a deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” she mutters, looking up into his eyes, half-frightened and half-relieved. And he wants to stop looking at her lips, let go of her but his arm is still wrapped around her and her gloved hands still grab his jacket. They know it’s one of those moments, movie-perfect because they are so close they can feel each other’s breath.

“Sir?”

Archie hears a young voice, and quicker than he knew he had the perfect chance to kiss Veronica, he knows the moment is far gone when he sees the boy standing next to him holding the powdered sugar and the food colorings he bought. The boy must be around seven, but has a way to make Archie feel old by the way he calls him sir.

“Nick, what are you doing?” a teenage girl appears, frowning at the boy. She’s holding a cardboard box.

“Helping, Tessa,” Nick replies as he picks the couple of things still on the ground. “The lady almost fell and they dropped their stuff.”

Veronica and Archie try their best to fit everything into the one remaining bag, thanking the boy. It’s only then they realize the box the girl is holding is meowing. Small whines they can hear as the girl gets closer.

“Hurry up, we still have one left.”

Veronica peeks into the box, and sees a white furball meowing away. Its pink nose make the cat look adorable, if Archie has to be honest. “What are you doing with the kitten?”

“Our cat had four kittens,” Nick explains.

“We thought people would like to adopt them during Christmas time to give them a proper home.” Tessa sighs, looking at the lonely kitty. “And we were right, but we still have this one. She’s bossy and fierce.”

But Veronica gets her hands in the box and takes the kitty in her hands to pet her. Obviously since the cat is bossy and fierce, she would recognize one of her own, so she cuddles against Veronica.

“She likes you!” Nick smiles excitedly. “Would you like to take her?”

Veronica is clearly smitten by the white fluffy cat, and Archie guesses Vegas is an old friendly dog who’s always liked company. Besides, there’s no problem in taking it with them in the truck back to Boston.

“Ronnie?” Archie asks.

“But your mom? It’s not my home, and I’m a stranger.”

His mouth curls up on one side. “We’ll take her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked for permission to @andsmile to borrow Jeff, so we have our first guest star! Hope I did him justice.
> 
> Now, I'll need to ask permission to another writer...


	7. Cold December Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get always so close, so close and then suddenly apart. But tonight is Christmas Eve, and maybe it's time for one more wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have happened, but I promised to finish this series, because there was a plan behind these ficlets.
> 
> I want to thank @monicaposh and @tuesdayschildd for allowing me to borrow Marie and Spike (hope you like their cameos here, girls!)

Marie becomes the queen of the house in five minutes. Even Vegas lets her curl up against him next to the heater, both of them happily slumbering as Veronica worries because she’s afraid of how she’ll take care of her new pet.

“Jeff can give you some tips, Veronica,” Mary offers as she mixes the ingredients for the cookie dough.

Like Archie assured her, his mother was nothing if not welcoming with the kitten. She even procured her a pink ribbon that soon made the name-choosing all easier.

“He has a cat?” Archie wonders, watching his mother with an arched eyebrow.

“Yes,” Mary replies, not paying much attention to his curiosity, but Veronica knows Archie is just trying to figure out who the new man in her life is. As a son, it’s only logical for him to be wary.

“How long?” Veronica asks, leaning against the kitchen counter, realizing that Mary much like her doesn’t have the great baking skills Betty seems to have.

“Oh, for years. Since his divorce. I believe Spike has served him as a companion. Much like Vegas keeps me busy with his daily walks.”

“So he’s divorced,” Archie says with some kind of accomplishment at having figured things out. Veronica rolls her eyes. Archie’s been a little too obvious about wanting to find some deep dark secret to forbid his mother of dating.

“Maybe we should pay him a visit with Marie. He could point out a vet so she gets a checkup,” Veronica comments, which earns her a surprised look from Archie. He clearly doesn’t want to get more acquainted with Jeff, but she thinks differently.

“That’s a good idea. I’ll call him. I’m sure he won’t have a problem with a visit.”

That’s how they end up at Jeff’s apartment that afternoon, and Archie doesn’t seem all that happy even if he’s holding a purring Marie inside his jacket. They do look adorable though. And maybe the kitten is hers, but Archie is obviously smitten by the fluffy cat by the way he scratches her between the ears.

Jeff gives them a warm welcome, offering them hot cocoa as he praises Marie’s cuteness. They sit at the leather couch, well worn and looking like it belongs to this bachelor pad. The sober and neutral colors make Veronica think Jeff likes an uncomplicated life, and he doesn’t pretend to be something he’s not. Of course, all Archie notices is the chubby cat on the armchair that seems barely interested in him until he notices the kitty on his lap – still Spike barely blinks at the sight of Marie and then meows. Seems like he’s too lazy to even explore on his own.

Giving a little chuckle, Jeff hands each of them a mug. “Will you excuse me a second, I just realize Spike seems to have knocked over the salt in the kitchen. I’ll go clean up, and be right back.”

Veronica would’ve been at least annoyed if that happened to her, but Jeff only scratches the top of Spike’s head between his pointy ears, and mutters a good-natured, “Naughty boy.” That man’s patience must be limitless.

Archie takes a sip of his cocoa, and Veronica glances at him. She giggles when he makes a face, because the drink it’s exactly how he likes it – sweet and rich, with whipped cream and chocolate shavings on top. His nose has a drop of cream, so she reaches over to help him. Isn’t it cute the way he flushes? His cheeks and the tips of his ears turn pink.

Neither of them can really stop Spike when he jumps on the coffee table – quite graceful for such a pudgy kitten. But they both gape when Spike dips his muzzle in Archie’s mug to lap the hot cocoa.

“Uh, um, Jeff?” Veronica calls, and soon Jeff’s head pops out of the kitchen, followed by his body. He’s holding a mug for himself now, warm smile already in place.

“Yes, Veronica.”

“Should Spike be drinking hot cocoa?”

Jeff’s eyes widen, watching as Archie gently pulls Spike away from the mug and onto his lap to join Marie. He then heaves a long sigh. “Well, we might as well take Marie and Spike to the vet now. Before he gets sick with the chocolate.”

  
  


The kitties get their checkups, and fortunately neither of them is sick – though Jeff needs to keep a watchful eye on Spike in case he has new symptoms. Marie is in perfect shape, so she only gets her mandatory shots and Veronica splurges on some cute accessories and food, just to make her feel welcomed. Her food bowl is pastel pink and tiny compared to the red one owned by Vegas.

They go back home, and Jeff leaves them, promising to see them next day for the Christmas Eve dinner.

With Marie on her lap and Vegas at her feet, Mary giggles as Veronica tells the story of Spike and the cat’s strong personality. Still, Veronica thinks it’s cute Jeff worries about his pet so much. It shows a soft side that’s unusual to find in men.

Cookies are already in the oven, and tomorrow morning they are going to decorate them – Mary will do it, but they still call it a team effort. Besides, they all need to find something to do to have dinner ready. Archie is googling some turkey recipes as they speak. Veronica is in charge of the side dishes, but fortunately for her, Jeff promised to help with those as well.

Once in her pajamas, Veronica picks up Marie since the kitty has fallen asleep on top of the duvet. She’s about to slip under the covers when there’s a soft knock on the door.

“Yes?”

Archie cracks open the door and peeks in. “Sorry to bother you, I just need to get a shirt and I’ll leave.”

“Sure,” Veronica sits on the bed, petting Marie and watching as Archie moves around his bedroom. There’s a picture on top of the dresser – an older man in a baseball cap with a gentle smile, dark hair and beard. Next to him is Archie with a bat in his hand and wearing a uniform. The have the same smile, and it’s not hard to figure out who the man is. “Your dad?” she asks softly.

Archie follows her gaze and nods. “He was a big fan of baseball. I guess a part of him wanted me to play more seriously, and choose it before football.” He chuckles softly. “I just loved to watch the games with him more than I liked to play it.”

“I bet he went to all your football games anyway.”

“He did.” Archie drapes the shirt he took from the drawer over his shoulder, and folds his arms over his chest, as if protecting himself. “He was always there for me. I wish he could see me now.”

“I think he does,” she says and feels Archie looking at her. They hold each other’s gaze before she adds. “He’ll always look after you.”

The corner of his mouth curves up. “Thank you, Ronnie. I’d like to believe that as well.” He walks past them, gently rubbing the top of Marie’s head. “Good night, girls.”

“Night, Archiekins.”

  
  


The day before Christmas is always busy. They have breakfast, and Veronica does her best to help Mary with the cookies, while Archie and Vegas disappear for a morning walk. Marie whines at the door when she sees them walk out, but then decides to sleep her sadness off in her igloo cat bed.

A family holiday definitely takes more work than hiring a party planner to organize everything and hire staff to cook and wait on you. Veronica watches her dry hands with dread as she washes them one more time at the sink, but then she looks at the cookies and thinks she can schedule an appointment at the salon when she’s back in Boston and be as good as new. Maybe even invite Betty and make a girls day out of it.

“We’re back!” Archie announces but it’s not needed because Veronica yelps when Vegas presses his cold and wet nose to her knee to greet her. She shouldn’t have worn a dress around the pets – Marie scratched her earlier too.

Archie’s face lights up when he sees the cookies, and reaches for one red Santa’s stocking. Veronica tries to stop him because they aren’t dry enough, but he’s quick and there’s half stocking already in his mouth.

“Archie,” she scolds him, but he just grins and shrugs one shoulder.

“These are good.”

Veronica giggles. Ugly but good. But he doesn’t say anything about their lack of artistic skills to decorate cookies, which is nice of him.

Her phone beeps with an incoming message, and she’s distracted for a second when she sees it’s from her mother. Her smile fades as she picks up the phone to read the message wishing her happy holidays and wondering if she liked the gift they sent her. Veronica tries not to show how disappointed and hurt she feels. She merely tells them she’s not in Boston and therefore hasn’t received any package from them. When new messages arrive, she plainly ignores them – they have no right to know about her whereabouts.

“You okay?” Archie asks her, probably noticing the tension on her expression.

“I’m fine,” Veronica replies. She sighs and paints a smile on her face. “Quite alright.”

“Good, because there’s eggnog!”

“Archibald Andrews, do not drink the eggnog before dinner!” Mary shouts from somewhere in the apartment, making them chuckle as Archie makes a shushing gesture while serving two glasses with the drink.

Veronica sets a beautiful table before hijacking the bathroom, almost kicking out Archie when he attempts to enter the shower before her. He’s a boy and doesn’t have her extensive beauty routine – though she’s noticed he’s kept applying the lip balm and his ears don’t look nearly as bad as they did a couple of days earlier.

She chose a pretty royal blue dress for the night and silver accessories. Her makeup is lighter than her go-to look for dinner parties since it’s an informal reunion. She spritzes perfume and walks through the mist just to get the right amount.

“My bedroom will smell like you for days,” Archie comments as he walks in to search for his black leather belt. He pauses for a moment, and then glances at her. 

They have been playing this game for a long time. It’s not a doubt if they are interested in each other. It’s a risk. Veronica has never been friends with anyone before dating them, and hasn’t learned to enjoy the little details. And now with Archie she likes the most absurd things, like his shy smiles and the way he blushes, his cute ears and how his eyes narrow when he laughs. He’s kind, honest and loyal. And she knows she’s hopelessly attracted to him.

Her cheeks feel hot, and she bites the inside of her cheek because she doesn’t want to confess his bed smells like him, that she enjoys inhaling the smell of the same soap that clings to his clothes.

His amber eyes are locked on her, and he attempts to say something.

“It’s time for dinner!” Mary announces. “Jeff’s here!”

And just like that, the moment is lost again.

  
  


It’s a lovely dinner, says Veronica. He can’t help watching her because she’s articulate enough to keep the conversation going, and charming to capture everyone’s attention. Archie knows quite well she’s not used to help with serving dishes, but she offers help to his mom, and he’s sure everyone is already half in love with her. Everyone including him.

It’s been days with her he will never forget. He knows he’s lost many moments in which he could’ve made a move, he could’ve told her something. And yet, it also feels like they’ve been having a chance to get to know each other, to experience a longing he didn’t know possible to exist when you were so close to someone.

Before this trip, Archie liked Veronica. Now he’s sure it’s more serious than that.

He’d like to think she feels it too, but he knows his feelings have always been more intense. Every emotion it’s enhanced in him, because he feels too much. But he’s sure she at least likes him. The attraction is there. They only need one definitive moment. A little push.

He heaves a sigh.

“You okay, bud?” Jeff asks as Veronica and Mary set the gifts under the tree, perfectly placed to make the decorations shine.

Archie’s lips curve in a tilted smile. It feels ridiculous, like Jeff tries to hard, but now he guesses it’s not that. This is actually just like Jeff is. Quirky and kind.

“I’m fine.”

Jeff stares at him for a second too long, and then smiles. “You don’t have to tell me. But I know things will work out.”

Archie looks at the older man, his own smile fading. Is it that obvious? He’s scared to know the answer, because it means he does wear his heart on his sleeve.

When Jeff leaves, it’s the first time he sees his mother kissing a man who is not his father. It’s just an innocent peck on the lips, but Archie feels like a small child discovering secrets he never wanted to know, which doesn’t mean he doesn’t want his mother finding love again. It’ll be hard, though.

They follow the nightly routine they have grown accustomed to for the last couple of days, being careful with the tree and the gifts. The lights start to dim down – his mother and Veronica both like to read before bed. Archie stares at the ceiling for a while, feeling sleep a little elusive at first. He watches all the gift under the tree, wondering if he made the right decision, if his gift will buy him one last chance.

His eyelids seem to grow heavy only thanks to the eggnog and wine he drank during dinner, but he’s thankful to be spared of a sleepless night. He just doesn’t expect to be woken up with a small weight on his chest. He blinks a couple of times before he can make out the shape of Marie standing on his chest, lazily moving to curl up next to him, between his body and his right arm.

It’s only then that he notices Veronica standing in the shadows, barefoot in her silk pajamas. She lifts a finger to her lips in a sign of silence when she notices him opening his mouth. His eyes widen when she takes silent steps to approach his bed, and he pushes himself up as she leans over.

He’d like to ask a million things, but not much is left in his mind when her lips touch his. His mouth gets filled with her warm minty breath, and her fingers card through his hair, while the other hand toys with his ear.

This might as well be a dream.

He reaches up to cradle the side of her face, to take her closer. And she’s real. She’s there. Veronica is kissing him in the middle of the night, like a vision. His need for her, for a little more, force him to curl one hand around her waist and lead him onto his bed.

Marie moves to perch herself on one of the couch’s arm, and Veronica straddles him.

He cannot tell how many time he imagined how kissing Veronica might’ve felt, but this is infinitely better. Soft lips against his mouth, long lashes tickling his cheek, warm breath on his skin, and sweet perfume. It’s a whole experience.

She takes his top lip between hers, and he nibbles on her bottom one. Archie can feel their bodies getting warmer, he hears himself gasping for air but not wanting to move away from her touch.

His fingers touch the sliver of skin between her shirt and her shorts, barely sneaking under the fabric to caress her lower back. Hers travel under his shirt without shame, her fingers tensing against his muscles, as if she wanted to dig inside his chest. It’s scary to think she’s already done that – she’s got so deep under his skin.

Veronica pulls back, her eyes closed while he tries to memorize the image and the shadows, staring into the night. Her lips hover above his.

“One gift on Christmas Eve, that was the one rule we had,” she whispers. “One gift we could choose to open first. And I chose you.” She smiles before pecking his cheek, to leave as silently as she arrived. " _Dulces sueños_ , Archiekins."  


Talk about a sleepless night. Only Marie’s soft purrs manage to calm his racing heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, since I've been really bad at updating lately, this is an early birthday gift for my child @veronicaluna. Leah, have the happiest of days 😘 I know you waited long enough for this moment, so it was kind of a gift. I wish I could've given you a whole story for yourself but thank you for the constant support.
> 
> And if you didn't notice, there was a big spoiler on the title of this series. lol


	8. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas morning and a great gift awaits for Veronica and Archie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to finish this! And I'm thankful for those who waited and are still reading.
> 
> You don't know how much it means to me to finish writing a series, because I feel I've been struggling with my writing lately. Hope this will help me get back to it.

This morning reminds him of Christmas when he was a child. He feels so excited. He wakes up early just because he can’t stay still in bed. But this time he’s not hoping for that red bike he got when he was seven, or the guitar at twelve. He just wants to look at Veronica’s face one more morning and be sure last night was not a dream.

Vegas wanders into the kitchen following him, and Marie curls up in the warm spot he left on the bed. They are the only companions Archie gets while he uses his mother top of the line coffee maker – her only luxury, one Veronica praised from the first time they arrived.

He manages to prepare a cup without making too much of a mess, but as soon as he looks at the freshly brewed coffee, he second-guesses his decision of surprising Veronica. What if he’s being foolish? He certainly doesn’t want to make it look like this was a plan to  _ seduce _ her since day one.

Marie meows as she stands on the bed, stretching.

But what if he misses this moment? What if he wastes another day?

His feet seem to stick to the floor as he stands before the door of his own bedroom, knocking softly on it. He doesn’t hear anything behind the door until it cracks open. He’s greeted by what must be the best sight Christmas morning can give. Veronica in her royal blue pajamas, barefoot, dark locks a little tousled, and a soft smile on her lips.

“Archiekins,” she utters in a sleepy voice, her smile growing a bit wider.

“Morning, Ronnie.” He offers her the mug, and feels his cheeks burning up. “I–” he trails off, words failing him. He’d like to ask her what last night meant, and be done with it, but he doesn’t think that’s the best approach.

“Would you have a sweatshirt I can borrow?” Veronica asks, seemingly out of nowhere, but there’s a glint in her eyes that tell him she knows exactly what she’s doing.

Archie furrows his brow. “Sure. In the second drawer–”

“Could you get it, please? I don’t want you to think I’m snooping around.” She takes a step to the side to let him in, waiting until he’s almost reached the drawer to close the door, and leans her back against it. Veronica takes a sip from her coffee, a playful smirk on her lips.

“Do you really want a sweatshirt?” he croaks, feeling slightly flustered as he watches her stalk her way to him.

“I do.” Veronica rests the mug on top of the drawer. “I also want this.”

Rising on tiptoes, Veronica tilts her head back as her soft hand curls around his neck to angle his face towards her. Archie is not sure if he steadies her with his hands on her waist before or after her lips touch his, but he does know he’d love to wake up to her kisses more often. 

Her shirt rides up, and his thumb rubs against the soft spot under her ribs. The little sound she makes in approval has him tightening his grip. He sighs noisily through his nose when she cards her fingers through the short hair at the back of his head, and for a second he thinks if it’s too forward to walk her to his bed so they can make out properly.

“Um,” Veronica hums, as she pulls back, giggling when he reaches to kiss the corner of her lips. She bites her lip, when he wraps his arms around her loosely. His chin reaches the top of her head, and she tucks herself under it. “Better than coffee.”

Archie snorts a laugh.

It feels like the weight he hadn’t realized he felt on his chest has been lifted. His heart stutters when Veronica embraces him.

“About last night, I just want to know what changed between us.” He feels shy and small, but truthfully he needs to hear her say this isn’t a one time thing, something to pass the time.

She heaves a long sigh.

“This is the longest date I’ve ever been on. We have spent days together without leaving each other’s side. We’ve got to know each other better than anyone else probably. And I like every bit. So when you ask what has changed between us, the answer is nothing really because this was meant to be. Sooner or later, I know this was meant to be.” She pulls back to look at him in the eye, smiling a bit just like he does. It’s funny how suddenly they seem to be in sync. Seems like it’s finally the right time for them, because since the first day he knew it was fate. No one could ever have a hold on him like Veronica Lodge. Since the first day, she was it for him. They just needed one right moment.

His hands cradle her face and he bows his head to capture her lips with his. He kisses her sweetly, feeling her fingers curl around his wrists, holding him close. The little pecks to her lips, the way she giggles when he does, it makes his heart somersault.

Archie presses his forehead to hers, watching as she keeps her eyes closed. “I think we need to go outside or my mom will give me some kind of talk about boundaries.”

“And how you seem to be such a prude regarding Jeff, but here you are with me making out while we’re wearing pajamas?”

“Ronnie–”

“Let your mom live her life.” She pushes herself on her tiptoes, kissing his cheek. “Besides, Jeff is such a good guy. Maybe a bit quirky, but he’s so nice to her.”

“Fine,” he mutters, almost rolling his eyes. “Should I give him some kind of warning? Threat him?”

“I think he has that idea already,” Veronica giggles at his surprised look. No one has ever said he looks threatening, but he might’ve tried to seem the part. He’s always been overprotective of his close ones. “Now leave! I’ll be right out for breakfast.”

When they open the door, not only Marie and Vegas are sitting outside. Mary is right there, sipping a cup of coffee and wearing a smug smile on her lips.

“I thought you two weren’t dating.” Mary takes a sip as slowly as possible as she watches her son turn bright red from head to toe.

“Technically,” Veronica drawls. “We aren’t. He hasn’t asked me. Though he was sweet by bringing me coffee and a good morning kiss. But I thought it was just Christmas magic.” She has a way with his mother, and he’s not surprised because Veronica’s always been a charmer. But they happen to get along so well – Archie thinks his father would’ve liked her too.

His ears almost itch with the heat. Is it possible for his cheeks to burn this much? “Could we– maybe– How about having breakfast and opening presents?”

“Archie,” Mary calls with a lilt of humor as he steps past them. She seems to be amused by his embarrassment.

He can hear them following him, but he dives into the small pile of presents. There aren’t many, and he just bought his mom the same perfume his dad got her, like he’s done for the last few Christmases – he likes tradition.

“I have a plan. I had a plan.” He moves towards the tree, and picks up a small box with a silver ribbon on top. When he turns around, Veronica is watching him with expectant eyes, big and shiny. “It’s stupid, but it reminded me of you.” The box sits on the palm of his hand until Veronica gets it, her gaze flicking from his hand to his face.

It’s adorable how she carefully unwraps it, biting her lip when she sees the royal blue velvet box. A sigh goes through her lips when she opens it. A silver necklace with a snowflake charm with a pearl in its center.

“Archie,” Veronica mutters softly.

It’s not much, but when he saw it at the store back in Boston, the first person that came to mind was Veronica. His plan was to give it to her after he returned from winter break, and to ask her out. Now things have changed and he only needs to know they can make things real.

“I wanted to ask you out. I’ve wanted to for a long time.”

There’s that little smile on her lips, a glint of mischief he’s half in love with. Veronica Lodge means trouble, but she’s the best kind of trouble. During all these days, on the longest date ever, there’s never been a boring moment at her side, and he wants that. Archie wants all the craziness, her cute laugh, her snarky comments, her softness when she thinks no one is looking, her nerdiness when she devours books wearing her glasses, and just her. All that means her.

“Why hadn’t you?” Veronica smiles while taking her gift out of the box. She looks up at him.

“I thought you’d never given me the time of the day.”

“I thought you believed me to be a snob and demanding.” She turns around and gives the necklace to him, taking her hair in her hands in invitation for him to fasten it around her neck. The deep red of her nails contrast against the silver charm as she holds it to her chest. She sighs and then grins at his mother. “Isn’t it beautiful, Mary?”

His mother is looking at him, a soft expression on her face as she tilts her head to the side. Archie is quite sure she knows he’s already ready to jump into the abyss of what it means to fall in love with Veronica. But he’s grateful she only nods. “It’s stunning, Veronica.”

  
  


The pair of gloves and the personalized notebook she got for Archie are a success. She wants him to work on his music and to keep his hands safe. It’s all to take care of him. Also, Mary adores the cashmere scarf, and Veronica thinks it was smart of her to give such a good gift to the mother of her… boyfriend?

She looks at Archie, at the beautiful man laughing at something Jeff says during lunch. His red hair looks brighter in the royal blue sweatshirt he’s wearing.

Toying with her necklace, Veronica bites her lip and then reaches out to place a hand on his thigh. He stares at her before placing his own hand over hers and linking their fingers together. It all comes naturally somehow. And he reads her so well, she wonders if he has been paying attention to the details from early on, just like she did.

“So, you two are staying over for New Years?” Jeff wonders after Archie begrudgingly admits that the man was right all along and they have had feelings for each other for a long time. Now they are official, though they haven’t picked a label.

“Actually,” Veronica starts, feeling Archie’s gaze on her. “I’m invited to a friend’s New Year’s Eve party in New York, quite exclusive, and I was thinking about inviting Archie. Also because my  _ abuelita _ will be back by then, and I’d love to see her.”

“Great, because I was hoping to invite Mary to Galena for a couple of days.” Jeff is so earnest and sweet about it, Veronica only giggles at the shock written in both Mary’s and Archie’s faces. They do deserve a romantic getaway.

She elbows Archie between the ribs. “I think that sounds like a lovely plan, Jeff. Doesn’t it, Archiekins?”

“Um,” he tries before swallowing his concerns and overprotectiveness. “I think you deserve that. You should have… fun.”

Mary chuckles too. “Thank you, sweetie.”

  
  


It’s December 27th and Archie is loading the truck while his mother wraps Veronica in a hug and tells her something he can’t hear. They get along so well, he’s a little scared. It’s like Veronica filled the whole checklist his mother had for the perfect girlfriend for him. His dad was, as usual, right about everything.

“I’ll take care of him,” he catches Veronica saying. “I already have him using lip balm and wearing his knitted hat.”

“Hey!” he complains. “I’m not a child.”

“Your mom worries, and I do too, so let me take care of you.” Veronica kisses his cheek, making him blush. She’s once again wearing her rain boots, looking adorable and ready for their trip back to Boston and then to New York.

He shakes Jeff’s hand. “Well, then I hope you can take care of my mom. She’s strong and capable of taking care of herself but it’s nice to know she has someone to care for her.”

“Of course!” Jeff says excitedly before hugging Archie. It’s awkward and hilarious. “I’m crazy about your mom, and I know one day Spike will stop to scare Vegas. We just need to keep trying before we move in together.”

Veronica giggles at the surprise on Archie’s face. He knows it’s a possibility, he just wishes Jeff wasn’t so transparent about his intentions and let him live in the unknown, comfortably believing his mom is celibate.

They are soon in the truck, Marie curled in the seat between them, meowing softly because she misses Vegas already. A scratch between her ears calms her down enough so she curls back down again, rubbing her head against Veronica’s thigh while her tail hits Archie’s. It’ll be a long trip back, but it’ll also be different. Not only did Veronica get a kitty, charmed his mom, and helped him accept Jeff as his mom’s boyfriend, but they got together. That’s probably the best Christmas present for them.

“So, I've been thinking,” he tries when they make their way out of Chicago, around Lake Michigan to look at the beauty of it one more time. “Should I call you my girlfriend?”

Veronica shoots him an amused look. “Sounds so simple, but I guess it’s easier than to call you my soulmate. And less pretentious.”

He smirks. “I’d call you my soulmate if you want me to.”

“Would you?”

“Anything for you.”

He feels her hand in the back of his head, toying with his hair and ears. It makes him wish he wasn’t driving, just to reach out and bring her close.

“So I’ll tell my  _ abuelita _ ,  _ mi novio _ wants to meet her.”

“That means boyfriend?”

Veronica laughs, “Yes, Archie.”

After Veronica toys with the radio, plugging the tape adapter to her phone, they hear a beeping sound from a phone. Soon Archie hears a sharp gasp from Veronica.

“I knew it! Little rats,” Veronica grumbles as she types on her phone. “Betty Cooper, you’re such a little scoundrel.”

“What? What happened?”

“Kevin posted a picture on his Instagram, and Betty is sitting on Reggie’s lap. Let’s say it’s more than friendly considering his arms are tight around her.”

“No, you must be mistaken, Ronnie. Betty would never–”

“Ha! Are you kidding? Betty might keep the secret but Reginald Mantle is so easy to crack, he just told me about it after pretending to know all about them.” Veronica then types at a much lower speed. “But I’m happy for them, and I’m telling Betty. I think they balance each other out. Kind of like we do.”

“To be honest, I like us better,” he says, glancing at her. “Much, much better.”

He feels soft lips against his cheek, and then a hot breath. “I like us much, much better too. I like you quite a lot.” She takes Marie on her lap, and leans against his side. “And this has been the best date ever, but how about a stop at Niagara Falls again?”

“To stay the night?” Archie dares to ask, his half smile with a drop of mischief and hope.

“And we could ask for just one bed this time.”

Well, maybe Christmas isn’t over yet.


End file.
